Cookies are used by some browsers, applications and other programs to keep track of activities in a network. Some operating systems provide sandboxing that may affect users' browsing behaviors. For example, embedded browsers (bundled with the operating system) are quarantined from the system and the only low-level access is to download attachments to be temporarily consumed by a read-only view. Mobile applications published by third parties generally run unprivileged on the device and only have access to their own respective sandbox for persisting data. Simultaneous processes are sometimes discouraged to simplify task management and restrict battery usage. Sometimes, the above cause user content consumption to be fragmented among multiple applications. As a result, events that are part of a single session can appear unrelated.